Estos celos versión Americana
by Eagle Primecee
Summary: Un pequeño fic de cumpleaños para Xjapan, en donde se narra la situación actual de México y cómo América está celoso. Songfic, capítulo único.


_El presente fic es dedicado a Xjapan por su cumpleaños y espero que sea de su agrado. Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen._

 _Es el primer songfic Parodia que realizo._

* * *

 _ **Estos celos versión americana**_

 _(Songfic, capítulo único)_

Era un día "normal" cuando Alfred Jones había salido de su casa para caminar por el vecindario y el café de abrigo, sus lentes y una malteada. sonsonete pegadizo.

-Soy un héroe tururuturu, Soy un héroe tururuturu, Soy un héroe tururuturu, héroe soy; Alemania tururuturu, los coreanos tururuturu y los chinos tururuturu _perdedores_ hijo. Y a mí, Rusia tururuturu, me respeta tururuturu, soy muy grande tururuturu, Héroe soy.

Si bien es cierto que su habilidad para propagar modas, costumbres y estar a la cabeza en las tendencias, hubo algo que no se esperó. Al llegar a la casa de México, se encontró con Maleny y Lucía quienes recibieron visitas de Antonio, Im, Yao, Mathew y principalmente ... Lo que le asustó era Iván estaba presente.

Como era de costumbre, Alfred se quedo Escondido Detrás De una cerca y observaba Que aparte de los que se encuentran, Centro y Sur América Habian Hecho El viaje para platicar con Ellos y observaron un hombre y una chica Llamaban _Cabecita de Algodón_ con Quienes platicaban alegremente.

Sin contar con Kiku andaba como siempre detrás de Lucía para ayudarla.

Alfredo se desconcertó un poco y por arte de magia llegó a Arthur por la espalda.

-¿Qué te pasa Alfred? - Preguntó el británico.

Alfredo de la ropa y su hermano para que no le vieran y no de chismoso.

-No sabía que tenían y tenían una fiesta y al parecer todos están presentes. - Dijo un poco celoso el americano.

-¿En verdad no te ha entrado? - Preguntó Kirkland mientras Jones negaba con la cabeza. - El "abuelito" de ellas está muy bien con todo el mundo y creo que han vuelto más populares que tú.

El americano hizo un gesto similar a la pintura de "El grito" y estaba en un punto de vista cuando Arthur le detuvo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, imprudente? - Le reprendió duro.

-Es que no sé ... es que no puedo creerlo ... ¡¿Es en serio?! - Seguía Alfred en un estado de negación.

-Creo que necesitas desahogarte y no precisamente lanzar misiles.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo?

Kirkland sonrió y habló con sus "seres mágicos"

-¡Bien chicos, traigan algo que ayude a Alfred a externar su coraje!

"Otra vez anda de loco" - Pensó su hermano menor.

-Aahm - Hizo un gesto dudoso. - Creo que no me gustaría traer el mariachi pero que me busquen en Youtube la versión karaoke de una canción muy pegajosa.

-Ok - le miró con extrañeza.

Arthur buscaba en su celular y descargó el audio mientras que en dicha pista se escuchó una introducción musical con mariachi.

-¡Ohh, ¿los correcaminos ?! - Mencionó extrañado.

-¡Escúchala bien Alfred!

La canción ESTABA armonizada en Mí y Gräbe Que DICHO tema lo habia Convertido en Éxito _El Ranchero de Huentitán_ , y no sé En que Momento.

"Les miré, llegaron mis" amigos "a pasear

Y yo creé que me iban a visitar ...

Ay, ay por dios, ay que gran error

No puedo tener, que en otra casa fueron ".

Alfred da una mordida y una hamburguesa.

"Le miré, estaba el" Cabecita de Algodón "

Con Rusia y China hicieron un pachangón…

Ay, ay por dios, ay ay que fue mi error

Tal vez un muro hacer, y eso me ha llevado a un enloquecer.

Estos celos me hacen daño enloquecen.

Mis amigos hicieron fiesta pero sin mí.

Los que me caen mal están ahí, sí sí ...

Pensé que yo era un héroe y lo creí.

Veáse a Arthur mover la cabeza al compás de la música mientras que los magos y los maestros hacen una coreografía detrás del norteamericano que sigue mirando al horizonte, levantándose el sombrero de charro.

¿Qué haré? Me está robando el foco de atención,

Yo creo que es una equivocación.

Alfred en ese momento se pellizca fuertemente sus mejillas.

No, no es un error, Ya, ya esto valió

Felices todos están, y hasta se ríen de lo que dice Canadá.

Estos celos me hacen daño enloquecen.

Mis amigos hicieron fiesta pero sin mí.

Los que me caen mal están ahí, sí sí ...

Pensé que yo era un héroe y lo creí.

Y todo el mundo se burla de mí….

Pensé que yo era un héroe….

Y lo creí.

Al finalizar la canción ve a Alfred con pose melancólico. Mientras tanto, otro lado de la cerca, Cabecita de Algodón andaba aplaudiéndole a Alfred.

-Ejte, Alfred… ¿Por… qué… no vienes… un rincón… con nosotros? - Se escuchó la voz pausada.

Y el americano tragó saliva y asimiló lo que sucedió en la casa de las mexicanas junto con Arthur.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Eagle._


End file.
